I Am Legion
by TheOneAnomaly
Summary: I am the eyes of the blind. I am the voice of the silent. I am the hope of the hopeless. I do not forgive. I do not forget. Remnant, you should have expected me.


"Adam Taurus."

A medium pitched, monotonous, computerized TTS voice muttered as the owner of the voice stabbed an incoming masked Faunus absentmindedly in the chest with its own sword. He slumped to the ground for the anonymous figure to kick him in the side and stamp his head in the ground, still in his thoughts. A high-ranked member of the group of Faunus got the jump on him and choked him with a leather rope around the neck only to embrace air when he went in to put pressure on it. He suddenly felt very cold and wet around his abdomen and sees a blade covered in his blood that stuck out his gut from the back to the front and soon said hello to sweet, sick death. The man fell on his former comrade on the floor and were both stepped on by the figure and got into the Thinker pose.

"Man is least himself when he speaks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth. But just who did gave these two such false confidence? Mr. Adam Taurus, prepare for your inevitable downfall, as you rot in whatever little rabbit hole you seek shelter in hiding from the light that is justice. Let us commence OpKillFang. In 3, 2, 1…"

As soon as number one was announced, a whole fleet of masked Faunus just like the last two showed themselves to the figure. Three brave ones came from different directions on the man. The figure flickered out of existence, startling the masked Faunus soon slipped into eternal oblivion as a very sharp piece of metal slam into his chest where his heart is. The other two ignored their "friend" and his fate when they drew their own blades colored in red and hurriedly swung the swords in random angles, which the unknown figure easily sidesteps every swing. The ground shook and managed to take them off balance and fell to the floor in their stomachs. A very bad position to be in right now, as numerous pillars were also taken off their hinges from the ground and crushed the two underneath their massive weight, effectively finishing them off.

"How far do you men think I will go? How long do you think your lives will last in this world? Just how much do you think your lives are worth? In my assessment, you're willing to test me, you won't live to see another day, and not so much."

He stopped walking to see roughly thirty men in black rush at him in an orderly fashion...but slipped and fell on the not-so-slippery ground. His eyes closed halfway at their act, but couldn't blame them for their misfortune. He lifts up a broad sword from the nearest man in front of him and positions it in a stance to fight...without using his hands. The red sword flew across the air and pierced the man that was the owner of said sword and fell dead.

The others just started to get up and picked up their corresponding weapons, but found them nowhere in their vicinity. A screeching sound captured their eardrums in a painful high pitched noise. They raised their eyes to see their weapons in the air, scraping at each other which produces the high frequency sound and spotted no trace of strings to hold them up into the air like that.

"You all picked the wrong day and time to be trifling in the city. Your dense, chipmunk-sized brains do not hold a single amount of intelligence and/or friendly mannerisms in them. It'd make sense, due to their sizes however." the voice in the dark said to the dumbfounded men in masks. One stepped up and spoke aloud in defense, "You best watch your little mouth, boy. Do you want to die today?"

"..." the voice said nothing in return, which got the group to start laughing in complete disarray, thinking he doesn't know what to say because he's "scared".

"A shark does not concern himself with the threats of a goldfish. I ask that you silence your tongue immediately, and you will comply. Do you understand?" the voice spoke, echoing through the deep tunnel. The man grew confused at his choice of words and was completely overwhelmed when sounds of flesh being pierced all around him and bodies dropping with thuds. He grew scared at the sight of every single one of his brothers dead on the floor with different swords in different sizes in their everywhere and felt a sudden cold feeling that resonated through his body when he was lifted in the air.

"Open your eyes wide to their possible limits and alert your ears. Get a load of what I'm about to tell you. Over the years, I have been watching you. Your campaigns of misinformation; your suppression of dissent; your litigious nature, all of these things have caught my eye. With the leakage of your latest protests into mainstream circulation, the extent of your malign influence over those who have come to trust you as leaders has been made clear to me. I have therefore decided that your organization should be destroyed. For the good of your followers; for the good of mankind; and for my own enjoyment, I shall proceed to expel you from the world and systematically dismantle the White Fang and your partners in its present form."

"What is your ever loving problem?! We did nothing to you!" the Faunus panicked in the figure's telekinetic grasp.

"You are incorrect. As you mess with the current populace of the world , you inadvertently concern me. And that is why you must be annihilated forthwith." the TTS voice declares calmly. Though no one could tell; it is always in that monotonous tone to talk in.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

The Faunus man struggles to let loose the horribly strong force that kept him up in the air. He sees a long shadow coming towards him and the sight instilled fear in his heart, soul, and mind. Holy-

"Justice."

 **Snap**

Before he knew it, he exploded in intestines and blood at the snap of the anonymous figure's fingers in an instance. The figure finally had shown himself to the world.

It was a 17 year-old Caucasian male with blonde layered medium hair and dead, ultramarine blue eyes with computer glasses in black and black stretched lobe ear piercings. He wears a black, high collar jacket with a white interior and a black button up shirt with white trimmings and two black pouches on each side on the breast underneath the jacket, black leather gloves, and grey jeans with the legs rolled up to show white high tops.

The boy nodded and left the premises, leaving the long gone bodies of the White Fang. He looks down and kept on walking,

 _'This is just the start of a new era. This world will continue on with its peace streak since the first great war. These petty thugs on the streets, thefts and killings around every corner, and of course their very own White Fang will meet their impending demise. Beacon Academy...Huntsman...Ozpin, expect me.'_


End file.
